A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for distributing high-speed digital data information and lower speed data including Plain Old Telephone Service ("POTS") voice signals throughout a customer premises.
B. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is a worldwide interconnection of computers that offers a vast array of multimedia audio, video, graphics, and text information accessible from a user's home computer. The available multimedia content on the Internet requires millions of bits of digital data to be transmitted or downloaded to the user's computer. Conventional voice-band data modems used to access the Internet, however, use a serial telephone line connection transmitting data at less than 56 kilobits per second. The user's ability to quickly obtain and view information using a conventional telephone line connection is thus substantially limited.
The desire to bring large amounts of multimedia digital data from the Internet into the home has increased the demand for high-speed data services such as Integrated Digital Services Network ("ISDN") and Digital Subscriber Lines ("DSL") to the home or small business office. In addition to Plain Old Telephone Service ("POTS"), telephone operating companies are now offering these high-speed data services to bring digital data from the telephone company central office to the telephone subscriber's home or office. High-speed data and POTS are often carried to the home at different frequencies on the same physical wire pair.
Once to the telephone subscriber's home, these high-speed data services must be distributed throughout the home or office to the locations where computer users are located. Existing homes typically do not have wiring facilities to distribute high-speed data. At a typical customer premises, such as the family home, the telephone company delivers conventional POTS and high-speed data services to a network interface device ("NID") located outside of the building. From the NID, a pair of conductive telephone wires delivers POTS to the rooms in the home where telephones are located. To distribute high-speed data services in addition to supplying POTS, however, additional wiring must ordinarily be installed throughout the customer premises. Installing additional wiring to each desired location throughout the premises, however, can be expensive and disruptive to those living or working there.
To avoid the cost and disruption of installing new wiring, wireless data distribution systems have been proposed to distribute high-speed digital data throughout the customer premises location without such disruption or installation costs. Wireless distribution systems, however, typically have less bandwidth capacity than a wireline system. Wireless distribution systems may also create or be susceptible to interference with other electronic devices that are commonly found in an office environment. Thus, higher performance wireless systems that are less susceptible to interference and have higher bandwidth capacity are more complex and considerably more expensive than a wireline distribution system. Additionally, high-speed data terminals are typically placed at a fixed location, whereas voice and portable low-speed data terminals would often benefit from mobility in and near the customer premises.
In accordance with an illustrative embodiment of the present invention, the problems of distributing both high-speed data and POTS signals throughout a customer premises can be addressed without the cost and disruption of installing new wiring or cost and complexity of wireless data networks.